


Teen Wolf: Fall In

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Oni and Dark Kitsune are out and Stiles is pretty much back to normal. And it's time to relax a little and get ready for Fall Formal. It's time for normal teenage things. Well that runs out quick when the Pack finds out that Gerard and Peter have teamed up to try and kidnap Lydia. The Pack must work together and with some new faces to protect Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened to Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> *P.s. I'm assuming the death everyone is talking about is Coach so everyone that is main cast is still alive. And I'm introducing Meredith and Oliver along with the Dylan guys character who I will just name Dylan for the sake of argument...enjoy.

Chapter 1

Leaves were falling everywhere and wind was whispering through the air. It was officially Fall in Beacon Hills and everyone was buzzing about Fall Formal coming up. With everything that went down the month before The Pack was definitely feeling like they needed the formal for some kind of break.

"Lydia have you gotten your dress yet?" Allison asked leaning against the locker next to Lydia.

"No...I've been procrastinating considering someone hasn't asked." 

"What! No one has asked you?" Kira says shocked next to Lydia.

"Of course not, tons of boys of asked but not the right one." Lydia said slamming her locker and looking towards Aiden.

"Why don't you just go with someone else and make him realize that he's missing out. You know you want to get even." Allison said.

Lydia just starred in disgust and flipped her hair while walking away. Kira and Allison just shook their heads and followed "Queen B" to class.

While in class an announcement came on the loud speaker.

"You're nominees for Formal King and Queen are in...."

Blah Blah Blah...juniors.

"Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Kira Yukimura, and Caitlin Morre are your Formal Queen nominees. And your Kings are, Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani, Stiles Stilinski, and Isaac Lachey."

Lydia looked at Allison and Kira with a smile that more malicious than anything.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." Lydia said.

"If you thinking of Stiles you're too late. He asked Caitlin last week." Allison said shaking her head.

"Ugh, fine whatever I don't care! I'll find someone."

 

Meanwhile...

"So it's obvious who's winning." Stiles says closing his gym locker.

"Yeah Danny." Scott says putting on his sweats.

"Everyone loves Danny." Isaac puts in.

"Okay, actually I was gonna say you Scott."

"You are the hot girl." Isaac says hitting Scotts shoulder.

They all laugh and head out to go to cross country. They're all running when Ethan and Aiden come up behind them. 

"Hey does Lydia have a date Stiles?" Aiden asks.

"Ha if not yet she should. I counted fifteen guys who have asked her. You know if you wanna go with her you have to actually ask." 

"That's what I told him." Ethan says before running to catch up to Danny.

Aiden got angry and sped past all of them.

"Anger issues." Isaac says.

 

Meanwhile...

Derek was finally getting back on his feet. He had a nice place to live, a pack of some discombobulated sorts, and a purpose in Beacon Hills. He was reading a book when the silent alarm of his loft went off. He saw the red light flashing and immediately stood up. Just then the door of the loft was slid open and in the doorway were two figures. Derek finally realized that it was Gerard Argent and Peter his uncle. He stepped back a little and watched as the two of them came towards him.

"Peter I didn't know you had any friends?" Derek said crossing his arms.

"Friends in low places are still friends Derek. Gerard and I just want to send a message to your pack. Or well Scotts pack."

"What is it?"

"Oh I'm afraid it's not really a message of the verbal kind." Gerard answered smiling menacingly.

 

Then....

It was after school and everyone was heading out. Everyone met up at Scott's locker because of a text sent earlier that day.

"So I've been trying to get a hold of Derek all day and he hasn't answered me." Scott exclaimed.

"So maybe he's busy." Allison said.

"It's Derek." Stiles and Isaac said together.

Just then Lydia came up behind them.

"I think something is wrong." Lydia says out of breath.

They all just look at her. 

"I keep hearing noise, it sounds like something heavy swinging on a..." she stopped and ran out to the court yard.

They all followed her and when they reached outside they saw her pushing her way through a crowd of people around the flag pole. When they looked up they saw Derek hung up on the pole.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Derek healing and Peter and Gerard's threat received The Pack tries to come up with a plan to make sure Fall Formal and Lydia are safe. That also means someone is gonna get an unexpected date to the dance.

Chapter 2

Derek was lowered from the flag pole and placed on the ground. Someone yelled that the ambulance and police were on the way. Lydia was leaning over Derek and making sure he had a pulse still. He was very still but he was alive and the others got everyone to back up to give him air. Lydia stayed by his side. Then he moved a little and tried to say something.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Peter...Gerard...they're gonna come after you." Derek pushed out and then went unconscious again.

The ambulance arrived and got him on a stretcher. The Pack left to follow the ambulance to the hospital where they found Melissa waiting for them.

"Mom is he okay?" Scott asked.

"He's stable but he is still out. You guys can see him soon."

They all go into the waiting room and just stare at the floor. After moments of silence Lydia had to tell them what Derek told her.

"He said that Peter and Gerard were after me."

"What, why?" Stiles asked with his head shooting up.

"Didn't say but I'm pretty sure it's nothing good."

"We have to do something." Scott says.

"What can we do? It doesn't matter they're gonna come after me no matter what."

"I got it. They'll definitely try something at Fall Formal. I mean they love that dramatic stuff. So what we do is lure them to the dance and think that we don't know they're coming. But really we'll be so prepared it's not even funny." Stiles says.

They all nod their heads in agreement. Lydia started to shake her leg and was getting anxious. It's not like she cared for Derek or anything but she did want him to be okay. She hated people getting hurt because of her. Scott got up to see if there were any changes. Again there was silence and every sat impatiently waiting for news. Melissa came back and told them that they could see him. They made their way to the room and saw Scott by his side. Lydia made a sigh of relief when she saw that everything was okay.

"So how you feeling big guy?" Stiles asks patting him on the shoulder.

"Fine, a little light headed but other than that I'm good." Lydia stood behind everyone semi embarrassed for some reason she couldn't explain. Stiles sat down next to Derek and took a deep breath before letting him know the first part of the plan.

"So I think we should all go and act like nothings up and when the time comes trap them and take them down." Stiles says.

"That's fine but who's going to go with Lydia?" Derek asks.

"Well I currently don't have a date, so anybody would do."

"Well that sucks for you." Aiden says with some snark.

"Are you kidding me! Aiden if you're gonna be an ass get the hell out of here." Lydia says standing up in front of Aiden.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess don't like the harsh truth that no one wants to go with your high maintenance self."

"Just because I don't wanna screw you anymore doesn't give you the right to be an asshole."

"Guys keep it down before they kick us out." Allison says pulling Lydia back.

The room fell silent and then Derek cleared his throat.

"If it doesn't bother you Lydia I'll go with you. I should be at the dance anyway to help out." Derek says.

Lydia makes a condescending smile towards Aiden and turns around to Derek.

"I wouldn't be bothered at all." She says smiling.

"Are you serious you're gonna go with Derek?" Aiden says stepping towards Lydia.

"Yes I am."

"This is ridiculous!" Aiden replies.

"Aw sucks for you." Lydia says making a boo boo face and walking out the room.

Aiden growled and headed out the door going the opposite direction. Everyone just stood there and then looked to Derek who was in bed looking a little shocked. Like did he just ask Lydia Martin to the Fall Formal.

"Well Derek I gotta say, you are one brave guy." Stiles says.

"Yeah this is gonna be interesting." Kira says.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With dates set and people getting ready for the Formal everyone is a little on edge. Derek goes with the guys to get their suits and the girls getting their dresses. They all have some encounters with some fellow students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate chocolate and drank water while writing this...idk it was a weird combo to write with.

Derek was with Scott, Stiles, and Isaac at the local tux shop looking for a suit for the formal. Derek had offered to pay for the rentals which none of the boys declined. While Derek knew is size and everything the boys still needed to try on things. So Derek waited as they came out in their first choices. Scott had a traditional black and white suit with a bow tie while Isaac was similar but had a regular tie on. Then there was Stiles, he put on a cheesy 1970's baby blue suit with ruffles to match.

"Stiles you can't be serious?" Derek says rolling his eyes.

"What I like it and blue's my color...don't you think?" 

"Come on you think Caitlyn is gonna wanna see you in that?" Isaac asks.

"She'll think its hilarious dude." Stiles says. 

They all just roll their eyes and look back at the mirrors showing Scott and Isaac. Just as Stiles was about to say something Dylan from school was putting his arm around him. 

"Hello boys what are you up? Oh let me guess trying to look remotely acceptable for the Formal." Dylan says yanking on Stiles' shoulder.

"Who's the Jackson wanna-be?" Derek asks standing up.

"My name is Dylan and you must be the mongrel that is taking the beautiful Lydia Martin to Formal." 

"Well I don't know about mongrel but yeah Lydia is going with me." 

"I asked her and you know what she told me?"

"Not that I care, but sure what did she say." 

Derek was now up in his face with Dylan standing and staring just as intense.

"That another guy was taking her, that he was more man than I'd ever be, and that she was actually gonna go with someone she liked." 

"Wait when did she tell you this?"

"Just yesterday after lunch when I asked her. Look you may get to take her to the dance but I'm gonna make her my girlfriend if it's the last thing I do."

With that Dylan walked to the counter picked up his suit and left the store.

"Derek Lydia didn't even know she was going with you until yesterday afternoon. She lied to Dylan but how or why did he assume it was you?" Stiles says.

Derek gave a sigh and realized that Dylan had to of seen him and Lydia last night...

 

Meanwhile...

Kira squeezed into the third dress Lydia had picked out for her. Allison was with Lydia in their dresses waiting for Kira. She finally came out it a bright and print dress. They all ooed and awwed at each others dresses. Lydia was in a beautiful red dress while Allison had on a black and floral print number. 

"I think we have found our dresses." Lydia says while looking into the mirror.

"You were so right Lydia this brings out my skin tone." Kira says.

They all smile and twirl a little when Merideth and Oliver came up to the girls smiling. They had started dating after almost dying last month from Nogitsune. Everyone thought that Stiles and Meideth were perfect for each other but Oliver just swept in and asked her.

"Hey Lydia you look great." Oliver says smiling.

"Thanks, are you guys here shopping for the Formal?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah my dress." Merideth says shyly.

"Aw cute we just found ours I think." Kira says happily.

"So Lydia, word on the street is that Dylan is pretty mad that you're going with Derek Hale and dissed him yesterday." Merideth says trying not to laugh.

"What! I haven't even told anyone I'm going with Derek. I lied to Dylan yesterday. How could he..." Lydia said pausing and realizing that Dylan must of seen them yesterday.

"Lydia..." Allison says.

 

Last Night...

Lydia just knew it was a nice thing to drive Derek home when he was released from the hospital. But she didn't want to seem over bearing considering he would be doing her a favor next Saturday. She got him into the passenger side of his SUV and got into the car herself. For the first minute or it was an awkward silence but then Derek spoke first.

"I appreciate you doing this. You didn't have to drive me you know. I could of done it myself." 

"I owed you, I just thought if we're going to the dance together we better become better acquainted with each other." 

"Yeah we don't really know each other or get along to well."

"That is not my fault! You tried to kill me!" 

"You drugged me!" 

"Okay can we agree we've both messed up." 

They sat there again in silence. She made her way to a pizza restaurant close to the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Derek asks looking at her pull in and park.

"I'm hungry so we're going to eat." she answered and smiled getting out of the car.

They get out and order their food. They sit down at a booth in the middle of the restaurant considering the rest of the seats were taken by half of Beacon Hills High. Derek looked a little uncomfortable with everyone around and Lydia acting like she didn't notice didn't help.

"Derek if you don't stop acting like a weirdo I'm taking you home right now." She says looking at her phone while taking a bit of her pizza.

"Everyone is looking so taking me home wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Derek I stopped caring after everyone branded me crazy."

"I just don't want people to get the wrong idea and start rumors about you."

"Oh please let them talk." Lydia said rolling her eyes.

She smiled deviously and scooted next to him in the booth. He just looked at her and shook his head.

"You like the spotlight don't you Princess?"

"Oh you know me."

"I don't actually."

"Well that needs to change." She says nudging him.

He looked down at her and smiled. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. And Lydia couldn't believe how well they were getting along. He leaned in just a little to close the space between them when Lydia went for it. She pressed their lips together and grabbed his face to deepen the kiss. He kisses back but very weary of what is going on. She pulls back and just stares at him.

"Maybe I should get you back to your place." She says nervously.

"Uh yeah, but how are you going to get home?"

"Who says I wanna go home?" 

She stands up and grabs the keys from his pocket and heads to the car. Derek follows reluctantly and doesn't really know where this is going. Maybe he's lying to himself he knows what going to happen and he isn't sure if he can deal with the aftermath of it.....


	4. A Nights Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What went down the night before dress shopping.

They had made it back to the loft and Lydia placed her purse on the couch and plopped herself on the other end of the couch. 

"So do you want to call Allison to come and get you or...?"

"No I'm fine staying here and watching you."

"Lydia I'm fine I'm healing."

"No your not fine and you're not healing as fast as usual."

Derek lifted up and took his shirt off too show he was fine.

"See I'm fine Lydia."

"Yes you are."

Derek blushed and Lydia had just realized that she said that out loud.

"I mean yup, you look good."

"Let me take you home." He says grabbing his jacket.

Lydia stands up and puts her body in front of him. She gets close and stops him from putting his shirt back on. She kisses his chest and looks up and him. He looks conflicted and possibly aroused all at the same time.

"Lydia...I can't...we can't..."

"Derek it's ok." She says smiling and pulling his head toward hers.

They begin to kiss and it's messy. Lydia brings her body closer to his trying to grind. He grabs her and picks her up so she can wrap her legs around. He has her in his arms as she grinds and kisses him. He rips her dress to expose her chest. He kisses her chest to her neck. They make their way to the bed and Derek lays her down gently and takes the rest of her clothing off.

"Lydia are you sure..."

"Derek I'm already naked minus the panties that are still on for some reason. Just...I want you."

They start to kiss again and Lydia strips him down until he's got nothing on. He kisses his way down to her legs and kisses the inside of her leg. He slides her panties off and throws them. He licks her legs and begins to go down on her. His tongue moving fast and hard. She grabs his head and hair and lets out a moan. He comes back up to kiss her neck and thrust into her slowly. He goes slow with her legs wrapped around him thrusting with him. He begins to go faster and she moans louder with every thrust. She puts him on his back and begins to ride him. He grabs her hips and help guide her. She's going faster and Derek almost can't take it. He wants to last longer but with one bite on the neck Derek finds himself pushing her off to the side as he cums. He's trying to relax and breathe. Lydia looks at him and smiles.

"Sorry to fast?"

"Ha ha, in my defense it's been a while."

"Shut up."

Their bodies intertwine and they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	5. A Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Caitlyn is put into the hospital along with Oliver and Merideth the pack starts to take Gerard and Peter a little more seriously.

Everyone was meeting at Scott's for a Saturday movie night. Normally Derek didn't go considering it would be kind of weird to join a bunch teenagers but now that they needed to plan he should go. And Lydia forced him to go so she wouldn't be alone. Derek went to go pick up Lydia at about six because she wanted to get food for everyone. She got into his car and kissed him on the cheek. He was a little shocked but smiled at her and drove off. They picked up pizza and Derek bought The Pack beer. When they arrived everyone was there. Scott and Kira were curled up on the couch, Isaac and Allison were trying to pick a movie, Stiles was there talking to Malia and trying to get Caitlyn over, and Danny was in the kitchen with Ethan and Aiden. Derek felt a little weird but went along with everything Lydia was doing. She took his hand and smiled leading him into the house. 

"Hey Derek you made it." Scott says excitedly getting up from the couch. 

"Yeah Lydia dragged me along." Derek said.

Lydia shook her head joined Allison and Kira who were now the ones picking the movie. Isaac joined Derek and Scott who were now talking about what the plan should be for the formal. 

"Well it looks like Caitlyn might be mad at Stiles cause she isn't answering his calls." Isaac says.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Merideth either today." Scott says.

"That's weird don't you think?" Derek says. 

They all nodded and turned to Stiles who was laughing at something Malia had said.

"Stiles, anything?" Scott asks. 

"Nothing, i don't understand, I didn't think I did anything that bad." 

There was a knock on the door and everyone looked at each other, normally anyone who was gonna come in would just go through the back door and come in. All the wolves eyes began to glow as they began to realize who it was. Just as Stiles was backing up the door was kicked open. Then Gerard and Peter walked in smiling. 

"Scott I love what your mom has done with the place. So cozy. How is she?" Peter says. 

"Fine, with my dad and not your psychotic ass." 

He laughs and looks at Gerard.

"So a movie night, how lovely but maybe you should turn on the news. I hear there was an accident." Gerard says smiling and pointing to the tv.

Isaac goes to turn on the tv and turns on the news. They see a horrible accident near the school a five car pile-up.

"What did you do?" Malia asks.

"Nothing really." Peter replies.

"Peter what did you do?" Malia asks.

"I'm your father, remember, so stop calling me Peter." 

"Your a gene donor and nothing else!" She screams running to him and being semi held back by Stiles. 

By now Peter is fuming and Gerard just shakes his head. He puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at everyone.

"You might need a new date Stiles. Caitlyn is a little under the weather." Gerard says smiling. 

Stiles puts his arms down and looks at Malia. They are both about charge Gerard and Peter when Scott and Derek are the ones holding them back now. 

"What do you want Peter? You guys want me?" Lydia asks 

"Yes my dear, you are the key to unlocking my lost Alpha power and Gerard's lose of werewolf ability. So if you come with us now no one else has to get hurt." 

Lydia stood there for a moment and went towards Peter and Gerard. She tuned out everyone trying to talk her out of it. She kept walking when a hand grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned around. Derek was giving her a look that said "don't go" but all Lydia could do was pull away. 

"I'm sorry." Lydia says kissing him on the cheek. 

Derek let her go and Lydia walked out the door with Peter and Gerard. Peter turned around once more and smiled menacingly. They walked out leaving Lydia's pack, her friends, her family. They all stood there in disbelief and Derek angry and sad at the same time. 

"Derek don't worry we're gonna get her back." Scott says. 

"I know."


	6. Baring All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big foundation chapter...mostly information on intentions and splitting up to look for clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not any dydia really sorry more of a foundation chapter. Some Stilia for sure.

Derek was a bit of a wreck and so Kira decided to go with him to the Hale house to figure out what Peter and Gerard really want with Lydia. The car was a little quiet but it normally was with Derek. Kira could tell that he was hurt by Lydia leaving so she thought he needed a little support. They were about half way there when Kira asked him a very interesting question. 

"So do you love her or is it just physical?" 

Derek looked at her and back at the road a little confused by the question. He took a deep breath. 

"I don't know, I do like her, which is weird. But what happened last night can never happen again." He says still looking serious and at the road.

"What happened last night? Oh my gosh, did you two, oh wait that's personal, oh wow that's why Lydia was acting all weird." Kira rambles. 

"Ugh I thought she would tell you. Isn't that what girls do." 

Kira laughs a little

"Yes but i guess she didn't know how to tell us." 

They reach the Hale house and Kira stops to look at the rundown house in front of her. Derek is almost inside when he turns around to see Kira just standing there. 

"It's not going to fall on top of you or anything." Derek says. 

"No, it's just, it makes me sad I guess." 

He half smiles and turns to go inside the house. Kira follows and goes in to find Derek searching through a chest of books in what she assumes used to be the living room.  
She joins him and looks around, she had never been in or seen the house before. 

"I'm curios what did this house used to look like?" Kira asks.

"It was pretty much all white and with some dark wood. The inside was marble on the floor and the stairs were always polished. The furniture was handmade and picked out by my mother." 

"Yeah, I can see it, you were pretty well off then huh?" Kira asks looking up and down the house. 

"Mostly old money and connections we had with some "well off" people." 

Derek found a few books and closed the chest. He went to the stairs and lifted the first step. He grabbed the case and opened to make sure that the laptop was still there. He grabbed it and they headed out the door. 

Meanwhile...

With Kira and Derek doing research, Scott and Isaac hooked up with the Argents to figure out what Gerard might be and want he really wants. 

"So not that I don't love reading but are we gonna do anything but research all day?" Isaac says.

They all look up at him and Allison is trying not to smile. 

"Well maybe you and Scott should go find where they're hiding out. I'm sure you two can handle that. You can get Lydia's scent, I think it would help to know where they hide out." Argent says to Scott and Isaac. 

The boys nod and head out the door. Once they have left Argent looks at Allison. She looks back at him, closes her eyes, and sighs. 

"I know, but if we can kill them before they teach her then we won't have to worry." Allison says.

"Allison, we need to find her, and that's why I sent them out. We don't need to sit around and research. We need to act."

"I understand but if we can figure out what they really want..." 

"We know what they want! They want your best friend to unlock her ability to raise the dead. They want to sacrifice her to gain the power from the Nemiton." Argent yelled.

Allison shuddered a little and put her head down. Chris took a deep breath and grabbed his daughter holding her. 

"I'm sorry, you and your friends are trying. But sweetie, we're running out of time."

"I know...and that's why I sent Stiles to go with Malia to talk to Peter."

"They're not on the best terms. What makes you think he'll talk to her?" 

"Because she's going to lie." 

 

Meanwhile...

Malia stood facing her father in the kitchen of the Stilinski house. They stood there for a few minutes, at least enough time for Stiles to actually make a sandwich and eat some of it. Peter was the first to speak.

"So why have you asked me to come here?" 

"I wanna talk dad. I want to know what you plan to do with Lydia." 

"I can't tell you that. That would mean giving away the big surprise and I just can't do that." Peter smiles and leans back in the chair.

"Well I told you he wouldn't be any help. He doesn't care about you, it's all about him." Stiles says putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Stiles, I like you, I like that for whatever reason everyone in my living family finds you appealing in some way or another, but turn my daughter against me...I'll rip your head off." 

"Noted." Stiles says nodding and putting his plate in the sink. 

"I want to be in the know with you, your my dad, and if that means joining you then fine. I'll help you in anyway. I just want you to be a part of my life Peter...dad." Malia says getting closer.

Peter smiles and pulls her in for a hug that she completely accepts. Stiles takes a step back. Malia turns to Stiles and gets close to him putting her hand on his cheek. She smiles at him and kisses him. He pulls her in and deepens the kiss which Peter rolls his eyes at them. 

"Okay, I think that's enough for, besides I think kissing is enough for you two." Peter says. 

"Too late, I've seen her naked." Stiles replies letting go of Malia and smiling at her. 

Malia almost laughs but turns to follow Peter. Stiles watched as she left and nodded his head. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Okay, Plan B, it's in motion." 

Meanwhile...

Lydia just sat there considering that's all she could do. Peter and Gerard had her tied up in some old basement. She woke to find Gerard staring at her. 

"Yeah that's not creepy." She says waking up. 

" Oh Ms. Martin, I'm only making sure that you don't runaway."

"Yes because I can all of a sudden rip through these ropes." 

She tried to relax and look around to see if she could figure out where she was. She had no clue, she could scream, and they would find her but at what cost. 

"So are you going to tell me what you need with me?" Lydia asks.

Gerard stands up and get up close to her. She tries to back away because he is getting extremely close.

"We're going to use you to raise a very important person, teach you to harness you power, and then take you to the Nemeton. There were going to lay you down take a blade to your throat and..."

Lydia looked at him in shock and breathing a little heavy. Gerard smiled and stroked his finger on her cheek. 

"You'll see." Gerard says walking up the stairs and closing the door to the basement.


	7. And the Plot Thickens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives with Malia to his and Gerards hiding place which is incidentally the same warehouse where they tried to kill Jackson. Peter and Gerard let her in on their plan. And Peter finds Lydia's weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Dydia and another kind of transition chapter. and some abuse toward Lydia but Gerard and Peter....I promise the run around with the real plan is important so bear with me.

There Lydia was sitting in an unstable chair and duct tape tearing at her wrist. Her head was throbbing and her stomach empty. She has been in this chair for a day now and she's already sick of it. And with Argent as the only company it's the worst situation she has ever been in. 

"Are you hungry?" Gerard asks from across the way.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry what was that?" 

Lydia huffs and stares him down.

"Yes." 

"Alright, well Peter should be here shortly with food." 

She tried to move a little because her body had become completely stiff. Gerard just sat and laughed at her. 

"If you think I'm trying escape you're wrong."

Gerard nodded and looked towards the door opening behind him. Peter and Malia walked in and saw Lydia.

"Gerard seriously, you had tied up the entire time?" Peter said shaking his head walking towards Lydia.

"I know the hospitality sucks around here. You're slacking Peter." Lydia says smirking.

Peter unties her and sit down at the table they have. That's when Lydia realizes where she is. She is in the same warehouse where she found Jackson as the Kanima. She shakes the memory away and begins to eat the food. Peter and Gerard are just staring as she eats. 

"If I wanted pervs to watch me eat I'd go to the cafeteria at school. Do you mind?" Lydia says. 

"Yeah seriously." Malia adds.

"And what are you doing here. Did you abandon the pack already?" 

"No, I just think I should spend time with my dad."

"Kidnapping, oh yeah, good father daughter time."

Lydia finished her meal and Peter gave her the look. The look she unfortunately meant they needed to talk. She hated knowing that look from him. She hated knowing him.

"What?" Lydia asks crossing her arms.

"Lydia we need you to unlock my alpha ability." Peter says.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"We need to go to the Nematon and the Hale house, but I'll talk you through it the whole time."

"Okay, and why would I want to help you become a monster again?"

"Because if you don't, one by one I will kill your friends."

"We're a pack now, you'd never be able to take any of us down."

"You'd be surprised what planning and motivation can do Miss Martin." Gerard adds.

"And what's in it for you grandpa?"

Peter and Gerard look at each other.

"I will become a beta and then kill Scott to become an alpha like Peter."

"I'm not helping you. So you can forget it." 

Gerard stood up and pulled her out of her chair. He threw her on the floor.

"What about now?"

She said nothing and he kicked her in the stomach. He grabs one of her legs and pulled her to the table.

"Argent don't bang her up too bad." Peter says getting up from the table.

Gerard smirks and picks Lydia up. He throws her body on the table almost breaking it. 

"Now. What?"

She just tried to breath and not cry. He leaned over her and she spit in his face. Peter shook his head and Malia looked on with fear. Gerard got a chair, broke a leg off, and hit Lydia in the stomach with it. She curled in a ball and was beginning to cry. Peter stepped forward.

"Lydia, I don't want him to hurt you anymore. So just say you'll do it." 

"Over my dead body." Lydia replies. 

Gerard shakes his head and grabs Lydia's body and throws her harder on the table breaking it this time. She lays there motionless and lets out a mild but high pitched scream. Peter runs to cover her mouth but she keeps screaming. Peter lifts his hand off her mouth and slaps her with it. She stops and looks at him in pain. Peter stands up with Gerard coming to his side. Lydia lies there helpless and she opens her mouth but not to scream so much as to say a name.

"Derek!" she screams as loud as she possibly can. 

Peter smiles and looks to Gerard. 

"I knew it, you and my nephew have a soft spot for each other. How cute. I bet you think he can hear you." 

"He can, he's always been able to hear me. And he comes for me every time."

"I'm sure, that's what I was hoping for." 

Lydia's eyes widened a little and looked confused.

"If Derek comes, Scott comes, and that means we'll have all the pieces to the puzzle."

"But you said..."

"We lied, I mean come on Miss Martin we are the bad guys here." Gerard says. 

Malia is backing away slowly hoping to get to the door. Peter and Gerard get Lydia up and begin to tie her up again. Malia runs out the door and keeps running. She doesn't stop until she reaches Stiles' house where everyone is.

"Malia?" Derek says. 

"Did...you...hear..."

"Yes we were just about to..." Scott says.

"No it's a trap! You have to send Derek only not Scott. They want you're alpha power."

"Wait what if the whole situation is a trap. They practically let you run off. So what is their plan really?" Stiles says now by Malia's side.

They all look at each other and are clueless as to what to do.

Meanwhile...

"Well looks like the second message is being sent." Gerard says.

"Yup, it's just a matter of time before they all come running." Peter replies coming down from the ladder. 

They both look up to the ceiling where a girl in white is hung by her wrist. Lydia is cut and beaten and hanging like a decoration. They admire their work as she swings back and forth in the air. Before Lydia loses consciousnesses she says one last thing.

"Derek help."

........

Derek looks around with his eyes.

"Lydia?"


	8. Ways to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is drawn to the warehouse to find Lydia hanging and not knowing what the hell is going on.

They stand in front of the warehouse and Derek opens the door to find Lydia. She's hanging by her arms, blood-splattered white dress, and barely breathing. They all run to her and bring her down. She's not moving and she's unconscious with Derek leaning over her. Stiles calls an ambulance and his dad while Allison is trying to get her to respond. 

"Lydia, come on say something!" Allison says trying not to cry. 

"My dad is on the way along with an ambulance." Stiles says coming up behind Scott.

"She's still alive but her rate his slow." Derek says.

"It's like they beat her to death." Isaac puts in.

"Thanks Isaac for the obvious statement." Kira says. 

"Everyone shut up!" Derek asks growling as well.

"Lydia are you okay."

She didn't answer and didn't move. Everyone stood there until the ambulance came along with the police, who had a lot of questions.

"Okay, so what happened guys." The Sheriff asks.

They all look at each other and Derek is the first to speak.

"Peter and Gerard did this and we don't know where they are."

"Okay well I'll have my guys looking out for them. Meanwhile, Lydia's mother is on the way to the hospital and she is very upset. She wants to understand why no reported that she was taken. So I'm sure she'll have questions for all of you."

"Dad we don't even have all the answers. This whole situation is a confusing mess."

"Well figure out the human side for me please, I need to tell these people something." 

The Sheriff walks away and the group is left feeling defeated.

"I'm going to the old Argent Armory, Gerard will probably be there or have been there. I'll find him and when I do I'm taking him down." Allison says walking away.

"Allison be careful, maybe you should take Kira?" Scott says.

"I can take care of myself." 

And with that she was gone. 

"Kira if you want you can come with me and track down Peter." Derek says.

She nods. Derek tells the rest of them to go to Lydia, come up with a story, and see if they can understand what happened. Derek and Kira get into the SUV, Stiles and Scott in the Jeep with Isaac, and a mysterious black motorcycle follows Derek.


	9. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Derek go out of Beacon Hills to find out more about Banshee's and what Peter and Gerard could really want....while being trailed by a mysterious character.

They had been driving for at least twenty minutes when Kira finally asked Derek the plan. 

"So where are we going?" 

"It's called The Pit, it's a hangout for everyone that deals with the supernatural. It's also a pretty dangerous place, but someone there will be able to give us the answers that we need." 

"Why is it called the Pit?" 

"You don't wanna know." 

"I do."

"Because, sometimes, especially a few years ago and when it first opened, people go in and not everyone comes out."

"Oh, that's not too bad." 

"My mom had to get my sister and I out of a sticky situation one time. A situation caused by Peter actually."

"What happened?"

"That's a long story that I don't wanna tell and relive honestly."

"Oh that bad...so why are you taking me then and what makes you think we can get back out."

"Because everyone there hates Argents and my uncle. We'll be fine...hopefully."

Kira's eyes widen and she nodded. She looked out the window and noticed a light behind them. It looked to be a motorcycle but she thought nothing of it. An hour passed by and it was getting pretty dark. Kira had faith that Derek would keep her safe but she didn't know if she could do the same for him. She looked out the window again and the same person was behind them. This time she thought it was a bit weird but knew that it's a highway so duh, people. 

"You see that motorcycle too?" Derek asks.

"Yeah but it's probably nothing."

"Maybe..."

He made a turn at an entrance to a diner and the person followed. Derek parked and looked Kira then the person.

"Stay in the car."

Kira rolled her eyes and obeyed.

Derek got out and went to go inside when someone grabbed his arm. It was Kira.

"Hey let's eat if were gonna stop."

Derek sighed and nodded.

They sat down at a booth and right as they sat the person came in helmet still on. Derek starred him down as he walked towards them. He took off the helmet to reveal that he was a she and she was Braiden. 

"You have to be kidding me." Derek says. 

"Sorry if I scared you." Braiden said winking.

"You know her?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, she's a friend. Braiden why are you here?"

"Deaton said I should help you. He said you two are going to The Pit, which is suicide by the way."

"I have a source there that can help." 

"Who?"

"Lilith."

"You're kidding right? The emisarry turned bounty hunter who changed her name from Lilly to Lilith. Which if you didn't know Kira is the name of the devils daughter in many legends."

"Derek!" Kira says in shock.

"She's reliable and knows a lot about what's happening. The raising of the dead and Banshee's." 

Braiden shakes her head and sits next to Derek.

"Then I'm definitely coming with you two."

With that they ate and headed back on the road. Kira saw that the clock was about strike eleven and knew she had a lot of explaining to do when she got home. They pulled up onto a long dirt road. They went on this road for a good thirty minutes, which meant no quick escape, when they came up on a two story house with dozens of cars. She began to become nervous and Derek could tell. 

"If you want to stay in the car Kira I won't care. Braiden is here and trust me I won't judge."

"No, I'm going in and if not for me for Lydia." 

Derek nodded and got out of the car. Kira followed and caught up to him and Braiden. 

"Okay Hale find Lilith, ask what you need to know, and let's get the hell out."

Derek nodded, he opened the black and beaten door to find a motley crew of people. They all looked towards the door and gave their looks and then went back to doing what they were doing. The girl behind the bar lit up when she saw Derek. She jumped over the bar and ran up to him. 

"Derek!" 

"Hey Tammy." 

Braiden looked at Kira and rolled her eyes. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is Lilith here?"

The girls face went from a smile to a frown in a split second. 

"Yeah upstairs, last door on the left, but I'll call her and let her know you're here to see her." 

Like that the girl went back behind the bar and grabbed the phone. After a while she gave us the thumbs up. They went towards the stairs getting looks as they went up. They made their way down the long hallway and reached the last door on the left. 

"I talk and that's it." Derek says before opening the door. 

He opens the door to find a blonde young girl sitting, reading, drinking out of a coffee cup. She was wearing a black crop top and red maxi skirt. Her hair was long and her make up was goth to the max. 

"Derek Micheal Hale, what do I owe the pleasure to?" Lilith says putting her book and drink down.

"I have to ask you a couple of questions."

"About the Banshee girl and your psychotic loser of an uncle."

"Yes." 

"Is she psychic?" Kira whispers to Braiden.

"No sweetie, but like Banshee's, the spirits talk to me. I've been hearing and keeping a spiritual eye on you and your pack Derek."

"Nice to know, now listen to me, what do you know about Gerard and Peter?" Derek asks.

"Hold on, sweetie are you a fox?"

"Don't answer that." 

"I love foxes, so devious, and keen."

"Lilith I need your help."

"They don't really want Lydia. It's just one piece, they need an emissary of a pack, and an Alpha. They just like putting on a show, they'll drag this out, but you already know this. What do you really want to ask me?"

"Just what you know."

"Derek how long have we known each other?"

"I don't..."

"Derek ask me?!" She yelled.

"Have they made her into..."

"Yes, Lydia Martin has been taken over by a demon, one that feeds off of death, and destruction. When she wakes up at dawn she will now be Abaddon."

"Wait! Wait! Isn't that like the demon of death, like top dog when it comes to demons?" Kira asks.

"Depends on which story you believe but either way you guys have your work cut out for you."

"That's why she had blood on her, she was a sacrifice, and a host."

"Derek I'd help but exorcisms aren't really my forte." Lilith says smiling.

"Why do they need Abaddon?" Derek asks. 

"Abaddon will give them the strength to become their full potential. My concern is what Abaddon is going to do when all is said and done? I'm not the good guy most the time but even he scares the crap out of me." 

"What do we need to do?" Braiden asks.

"You need to get Abaddon out of her but that's easy. The hard part is figuring out where to put him."

"The Nematon!" Derek and Kira said together.

"That will work but you have to make sure nothing will ever disturb him there." Lilith says. 

She stands up and walks towards Derek. She puts a hand on his face and smiles. She kisses him to which he responds to with kissing back. Kira and Braiden both take a step back and look on uncomfortably. 

"You love her?"

He smiles and looks at her.

"Well that's good to know." 

Derek, Kira, and Braiden turn to walk out. When Lilith speaks.

"Use that, the love you have for her and the feelings she has are going to be a one-up for all of you."

They made it out of The Pit and headed to the SUV.

"Well luckily it was a Thursday, cause weekends are the worse here." Braiden says leaning up against the car.

"We have to get back to Beacon Hills, Braiden you'll get there faster on your bike, and you need to tell Deaton what we learned." Derek says.

"Yeah I'll head out now. See you on the other side Hale." 

Braiden left Derek and Kira who were getting into the car. They began to drive back to Beacon Hills when Scott called Kira.

"Hey Scott, Derek and I are...What!" 

Kira looked at Derek in horror and hung up the phone after telling Scott goodbye.

"She's awake."


	10. Panic Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Kira arrive to BH Memorial Hospital to find everyone crowding around a Lydia who seems just a little off. Meanwhile, Braiden and Deaton get some unexpected help on the situation of Lydia's possession. 
> 
> Panic Switch-Silversun Pickups

Derek and Kira ran into the hospital almost out of breath. They see Melissa and immediately run over to her. 

"Melissa where is Lydia's room?" Derek asks. 

"I'll show you...is everything alright?" 

"No not really." Kira answers following her. 

They reach the room and see everyone is already there. They all seem to be smiling including Lydia. Derek feels very uncomfortable considering what he knows along with Kira. They try to not show it as the group greets them. 

"Hey Derek finally you guys are back. Did you find out what you needed?" Scott says. 

"Yeah, how long has she been up?" 

"Just a little before 5 am."

"Derek why don't you just ask me yourself." Lydia says smiling. 

Derek smiles and looks at Kira who is trying hard to keep everything inside. He walks over to her and he can already sense something is off. Derek knew no one else felt it because they weren't looking for it. 

"How are you feeling Lydia?" Derek asks.

"Fine a little exhausted but I'll survive." 

"Good, well Kira and I have good news that we can't wait to share with you."

"Really, what is it?"

"Just give me a second I have to make a call." 

Derek stands and gets his phone out. When he's out of the room followed by Kira, he goes to Braiden's number, and calls her. After one ring she answers.

"Hey Braiden we need you and Deaton now."

"Yeah I know, well there is a very interesting person here with us."

"What...who?"

"We're on the way see you when we get there." 

"Wait Braiden!"

"What happened?" Kira asked. 

"She said they're on the way but someone is coming with them."

"Who?"

"No clue."

 

Meanwhile...

"So Deaton how have you been."

"We don't really have time for pleasantries I'm afraid Lily."

"Oh D, call me Lilth." Lilth says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Deaton we have to get there now."

"Well let's go!" Lilth says leading the way.

"I don't like this." Braiden says crossing her arms.

"We have no choice, she came to help, and she is very skilled in exorcisms."

Braiden shook her head and headed outside.

 

Then...

"Hey guys finally...oh my God what is she doing here?" Kira says shocked looking at Lillth.

"Hey foxy, I'm here to help. Plus you guys would of messed up the exorcism."

"Wait I have an idea." Braiden says.

"What?" Derek asks. 

"We need her to come out as Abanddon, it won't happen if we say it, but if we get out it'll help prove it to everyone."

"Okay so how do we coax it out of her?" Kira asks.

"Derek the real Lydia would freak out if you kissed Lilth right?"

"Yeah probably...why?"

"Well then if we go in there and you kiss Lilth and Lydia doesn't react that means that she's not Lydia."

"Oh I like this idea." Lilth says smiling and grabbing Derek's arm.

"It seems a little much but it'll work." Kira says looking at Derek. 

Derek nods and they all agree on the plan. They all walk into the already crowded hospital room. Everyone turns to see them come in and give a weird look to Lilth who is literally all smiles.

"Derek who's.." Stiles began.

"Stiles this is Lilth. Derek's friend from The Pit." Kira interrupts .

"Yeah and we just kind of reconnected." Lilth says looking up at Derek and grabbing his hand to hold.

Lydia's body is stationary and is just looking on. 

"Yeah we did." Derek says. 

He leans down and begins to kiss Lilth. They kiss for awhile and everyone looks on. Lydia is silent and Stiles is trying to not stare like a creep. They part and look at each other, Kira smiles, and Braiden looks towards an emotionless Lydia. 

"Well Abanddon, you're a tricky son of a bitch aren't you?" Lilth says looking towards Lydia.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lydia asks.

"Oh come on if you were really Lydia, you would of had a bitch fit, and tried to kill the both of them." Braiden says.

"Plus did you forget who I am. I'm Lilth."

And with that Lilth used her abilities to make Lydia flash her eyes black to show the demon that consumes her. 

"You bitch!" Lydia says levitating herself now.

Everyone looks up to her and backs away slowly. Abanddon looks to all of them and with one scream they are all blown back while she disappears. They feel like they had just been his by a 18 wheeler. Stiles ran to Malia, Scott grabbed Kira to hold her, Derek checked on Braiden and Deaton, and Isaac ran to Allison's side. Isaac then realized that she had been hit with a tiny pole that was now inside of her. 

"Help! We need help!" Isaac yelled holding Allison. 

Derek looked around and Lilth was up with him. He then realized that Lydia was no more and Abanddon had taken over.

**Author's Note:**

> If I take forever to get this over with I apologize but I will try and get it out.


End file.
